


【源藏】梦魇 上

by banyingtingchechang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banyingtingchechang/pseuds/banyingtingchechang





	【源藏】梦魇 上

“唔……嗯……”

夜色早已笼罩被月色笼罩的神社分外寂静，唯有树叶摇动发出簌簌之声，唯有神职人员的居所里传来隐约且压抑的细微哀鸣。

夜风卷起纯白帘布，露出一双肌肉线条分明的腿，好似被什么牢牢压制似的，那双腿纵然挣扎不已，却始终不能离开床铺。

“啊——啊啊！”

帐内细微的声音蓦地拔高，床铺中男人挣扎的动作激烈起来，然而那不知从何而来的禁锢还是牢牢将他摁在兽皮铺成的柔软床铺内。

细细沁出的汗水缀在男人额角，他根本无法反抗无法触及的敌人，唯有徒劳地挥舞自己的手臂。体内被挑起的热度几乎要将理智都灼烧殆尽，直到一声仿佛清泠声音如惊雷响在耳际——

“叮铃——”

半藏猛地睁开眼睛，看见窗边被夜风摇晃的铃铛犹自在叮铃作响。他坐起身来，感到股间一片湿腻。

※源藏。  
※NC-21。有产乳，注意避雷。  
※为肉而肉，会有一点小刀。  
※重度OOC致歉。

1.

并无温度的曦光自落叶间倾落，照亮林间的神社。这深山之中人迹罕至，神社也自然破落——说来也寻常，这神社本就并非供人参拜或居住之所。

然而一连串的脚步声惊起了正在神社前觅食的麻雀，那些毛茸茸的小东西蹦蹦跳跳地飞远了些，又隔着点足够安全的距离小心窥觑着这边的情况。

一道披着白狼皮的身影在神社前站定。这所小神社与其他的神社不同，只设有供奉神体的本殿。男人在手水舍出洗净了手和口，端端正正地行过二礼二拍一礼，便径自推门进入了本殿。

供奉神体、献馔和御币的神殿本是神的栖息之所，不允许人类擅入。但半藏与此不同，自三年前他被作为献与山神的祭品送上山来开始，他便不再是属于人世的生命。

神像立在本殿正中，阴暗潮湿的空气令墙角生出苔藓菌菇，半藏并不停步，径自跪在了神像前。

在供奉的小桌上摆着一把精致的匕首，半藏神色虔诚地双手捧起，缓缓将锋刃推出刀鞘。

接着他挽起袖口，露出满是伤痕的手臂，将匕首按在皮肤上，面无表情地划了下去。

微凉的指尖顺着手臂上略微凸起的疤痕细细描摹，半藏惊得肌肉都绷紧了，然而对方只是漫不经心地让手指顺着疤痕滑下去，落在尚未愈合完全的那一道。

“新的？”

对方的声音听不出喜怒，明明是不必出口的答案，他却似非要确定什么似的问。半藏却只是侧过头去抿紧唇角，并不打算给予回答。

于是他听见男人轻轻笑了起来，那分明嘲讽的弧度分外扎眼：“你不会真以为自己这样就能维持自己的纯洁吧？我可爱的山神侍者。”

半藏沉默不语，但攥紧的手指暴露了他内心的屈辱。男人的手指顺着图腾般爬满手臂的伤疤抚摩上去，又顺着大敞衣衫里露出的胸口和腹部缓缓下落，潜进他的裤腰。

“你看看自己，已经兴奋起来了不是吗？”

半藏已经不太记得自己从何时开始落入这邪鬼的陷阱，似乎是数月之前，他在狩猎的时候从一只受了伤的狼崽子嘴里扒拉出一把匕首开始，这梦魇便悄无声息地缠上了他。

他把那匕首扔在小屋的角落，以免又有胆子大的狼崽子因为好奇弄伤了自己。然而就是这个晚上，这个男人第一次出现在他的梦境里。

作为献与山神的祭品，半藏从来便与世俗情欲沾不得边，也全然不了解自己的身体。而邪鬼与他不同，仿佛对人类身体的敏感之处了如指掌，抚摸、舔舐、啃噬，男人细致到近乎残忍地挑逗带起令人晕眩的快感浪潮，连理智都被过于强烈的甘美快意吞没，半藏在他身下攀上顶峰。

接着男人进入了他，从未被入侵过的甬道在男人耐性的扩张之后湿软温热，收缩着将男人的性器吞没。半藏从未想象自己还能从那不可告人的地方获得快感，然而事实上在被进入之后他用尽力气也只能将快要忍不住的呻吟化作破碎的喘息，汹涌情欲吞没所剩无几的清明，只剩下本能的抵抗。然而因快感而失去力气的四肢根本无法对男人造成威胁，最后他只是隐忍呜咽着，被男人按在柔软床铺中，将湿热的甬道全然灌满。

那是他第一次意识到自己身体内隐藏着那样一团足以灼伤自己的火焰。

最需要纯洁、自矜的山神祭品内心却如此淫乱，半藏无法控制自己内心的愧疚感，用神殿中一直供奉着的匕首划伤了自己的手臂，淋漓的鲜血顺着皮肤滑落，绘有神圣的金色花纹刀鞘给予了他些许安慰。然而自那之后男人夜夜入梦，梦境根本就是邪鬼的领地，半藏甚至无法反抗，只能任男人恣意玩弄。

时至如今，他的身体早被调弄纯熟，对男人的触摸分外敏感，根本只要那冰凉的指尖落在自己身上，身体内的热度便不自觉地升腾起来。

“很舒服？”

仿佛要将体内四处游走的热度汇聚到正确的地方似的，男人的手指在他的性器上游走，微凉的拇指细细抚摩过铃口，那里已经不自觉地溢出了粘稠体液，令男人“啧”了一声，露出调侃的笑容，“虽然你不肯说话，但身体从来都很诚实。”

半藏抿紧嘴角，不愿给对方回应。男人倒不在意，漫不经心地俯下身来，掰过他的脸自说自话地覆上抿着的唇角。

邪鬼的手指上带着绝不属于人类的力气，迫得半藏不得不张开嘴。微凉的舌尖乘虚而入，卷住半藏的舌尖，又顺势潜入舌根。半藏抬手去推男人的肩膀，却被一把抓住手腕，粗暴地按进床铺里。湿泞的吮吻声传入耳中，分外情色，半藏只觉男人的舌尖在舌根和上颚的敏感处摩擦，连嘴角都被吻得发麻。

即便这种时候邪鬼也并没有停下自己作恶的手指，将早已热起来的性器圈拢在手里，小指在根部轻轻摩挲，掌心粗糙的茧擦过性器背面的筋，惊得半藏不自觉地挺了挺腰，泄露一声急促的惊喘。

身为必须清心无欲的山神祭品，在被梦魇缠身之前，半藏甚至连自慰都没有过。然而邪鬼近乎残忍地挑起他的快感，令半藏连微微曲起的膝盖也不自觉的颤抖起来，脚趾无意识地蜷缩着抓紧兽皮，鼻息急促地拧开脸去，躲过男人的亲吻。

邪鬼并不着急，顺势咬住半藏耳珠，发出调侃的哼笑。他似乎已经对半藏的反应满意了，抽离了在他腿间作恶的手指，转而探入他臀隙。

“滚开！”

即便明知反抗不会有结果，半藏还是忍不住用手肘撞向对方。然而邪鬼只是轻描淡写地将他的手腕抄进手中，一把将半藏按回床铺之中，用发带绑住了那双手腕。

“挣扎是没用的，你早就该明白。”邪鬼的手指顺着光裸的腰部攀上胸口，山神的侍者心知不能反抗，只能转开眼去，掩饰自己眸中无意识浮起的的羞耻雾气。

“一开始你这里完全没有反应，现在倒是很有感觉嘛？”

男人没轻没重地玩弄着他的胸口，漫不经心的手势和语气却反而让半藏警觉到绷紧了浑身肌肉。他从来猜不到邪鬼要做些什么，从前他不知道在梦境中邪鬼才是掌控者，无论对方做了什么都要竭尽全力反抗，被激怒的邪鬼将他压在身下折腾了一整夜，直到他连的性器再也射不出任何东西。那时候男人也是这样，看不出什么特殊的神色，似乎只是心血来潮。

而此刻邪鬼也是这样，只眼角带了点笑意，手指却越发用力，将半藏的胸口揉得几乎变形，丰满的乳肉从指缝间溢出。猎人胸口的肌肉被得泛起红色来，唯独挺立在空气中的乳首被略过，令半藏发出难耐的轻哼。

就连落在耳后的炽热吐息也能挑动半藏的情欲，半藏努力控制着自己颤抖的肌肉。邪鬼显然看穿了他掩饰不住的渴求，却仍游刃有余地揉弄半藏的胸口，发出调侃的轻笑。没等半藏反应过来，一道尖锐的快感自胸口窜了上来，令半藏猝不及防地发出一声闷哼。

仿佛对他这样的反应很是满意，邪鬼撤开了自己掐入嫩肉的指甲，却仍不愿放过男人地用力搓揉着半藏的乳首，过于强烈地快感让半藏在他怀中颤抖不已，却被邪鬼毫不犹豫地按住。

激烈地堆积起来的快感几乎要化作疼痛，然而这还不是全部，邪鬼蓦地低下头，将被蹂躏得红肿挺立的乳尖纳入口中。

“唔……啊！”

敏感的部分被湿热口腔包裹，接着又冷不防被吮吸了一下，半藏腰部无意识地抽动了一下，只觉得快感顺着胸口窜上四肢百骸。

对自己能够从乳头获得快感的事实，时至如今半藏也始终抗拒不已。但他越是抵抗，邪鬼便越是喜欢玩弄，或许半藏羞耻狂乱的神色反而给了他更多快感，邪鬼发出一声哼笑，“你说……这里能不能吸出乳汁？”

“……”

有一瞬间半藏只觉得邪鬼疯了，男人怎么可能产出乳汁？接着他蓦然意识到这根本是邪鬼掌控者的梦境，只要他想，就什么都做得出来。

莫名的恐惧感蓦然擢住了半藏的心脏，他紧张得连肌肉都绷紧了，也不顾缠在手腕上的发带，疯狂地挣扎起来。邪鬼不疾不徐伸出手来按住他的胸膛，分明没用力，半藏却如被千钧之石压住，动弹不得。邪鬼指尖再次刺入半藏的乳首，锐利的指缘划过雄性闭合的乳孔，发出“啧”的感叹声，“不是说挣扎是没用的吗？还是说……你根本就喜欢被粗暴地对待？”

他显然并非要等到半藏的答案，自顾自低头含住了被蹂躏过度的乳首，犬齿抵在嫩肉上恣意啃噬，粗糙舌尖卷过乳首凹陷的部分，令半藏只能咬住下唇。

“啊——啊啊！”

即便犬齿刺破嘴唇，在感到有奇特液体溢出乳尖的瞬间半藏仍没能忍住自己的声音，那奇异的感觉异常羞耻，然而就连挣扎的动作都仿佛欲拒还迎，异常情色。

“你看，半藏。”

得逞的邪鬼一把拉起半藏，强硬地迫使男人背靠着自己坐在床上。

被男人吮吻过的乳尖湿润红肿，就连拂过的空气都能引起酥麻感。半藏只觉得自己的意识已经迷乱，何况男人的手指还在他胸口作恶。被拉起的瞬间他几乎是下意识地抬起头，接着一道令他身体中沸腾不息的热度统统汇到脑中的画面落入半藏眼底。

那是一面水镜。

这些日子以来他早就知道邪鬼可以轻易控制住梦境，这显然也是邪鬼恶趣味的产物。然而这些都不重要，此刻半藏只看到镜面上映出的自己——

他正被那邪鬼抱在怀中，即便竭力掩饰，泛起血色的面容上也暴露出了耽溺爱欲的淫糜狂乱，胸口正被邪鬼肆意玩弄，乳肉被揉弄到变形，乳汁被挤压得从刚刚被邪鬼开启的乳孔里溢出，打湿了微微泛红的胸口。更令半藏脸红的是即便这样他的性器仍颤巍巍挺立着，自顶端溢出的液体打湿了柱身，在昏暗的光线下微微反光，令半藏立刻闭上眼睛，不愿去面对自己。

“怎么，见不得自己淫乱的样子？”邪鬼毫不留情地按住了他条件反射想要并拢的膝盖，手指顺势没入他的臀间，耐心地揉弄着穴口的褶皱。或许是身为邪鬼的关系，他连指尖也分外冰凉，被这样的指尖侵入体内的感觉分外诡异，无法视物令身体的感觉更加敏感，早已被操弄熟悉地甬道很快谄媚地缠上邪鬼的手指。

“这里总是很诚实啊，半藏。”好似生怕他没有意识到似的，邪鬼贴在他耳边发出低笑，接着并起两指猛然插入半藏体内。敏感湿热的穴肉颤抖着咬紧了作恶的手指，直至将它全然吞没。

半藏的双手仍被捆着，全然没有可以稳住自己的支点，只能后仰着靠在邪鬼身上，放任自己抽动着的甬道吞没男人的手指。邪鬼熟门熟路地扩张之后，蓦地手指一弯，按上半藏体内最敏感的一点。

“呜——！”

仿佛被直接触及神经般的激烈快感让半藏猛地抬起了腰，从喉咙里迫出一声呜咽，脚趾不自觉地蜷缩。根本不需要碰触，半藏的分身已经兴奋地再次溢出黏腻体液，带来比被抚弄到高潮更强烈的羞耻感。

他当然知道那是哪里，这些日子以来邪鬼已经将他里里外外都摸了个通透。半藏从前不肯承认自己会从后穴获得快感，被激怒的邪鬼将他死死按在绵软兽皮中，光靠用手指按摩后穴便令他射到腰都直不起来。

半藏终于按捺不住挣扎起来，然而一旦睁开眼便能看到水镜中的自己，双腿大开着吞吐邪鬼手指的淫乱姿态与被爱欲控制的面容就足以让半藏羞耻。然而无论他怎么挣扎，早已被扩张柔软的后穴已经罔顾主人的意志，翕动着吞咽手指，渴求起了被填满的快感。

邪鬼全不在意他的动作，在完成扩张之后便自说自话地按住了半藏的胯骨，炽热坚硬的物体顶在半藏臀隙，令渴求进入的穴口不自觉地抽动了一下。

接着那巨物便贯穿了半藏的身体，强烈的异物感让半藏终于再也忍耐不住发出破碎的呜咽。早就做好准备的甬道并没有太抗拒，很快就适应了作恶的凶器，痉挛着吞咽肉刃。

谄媚黏腻的穴肉裹覆着邪鬼的性器，令男人低低抽了口气，特意放慢了动作缓缓抽出。冠头刮过层层叠叠的媚肉，几乎要将它带出体外，在半藏以为男人要整个退出的时候那凶器又长驱直入，深深顶到半藏体内。

敏感湿热的甬道翕动着吮吸入侵体内的凶器，分泌出来的体液在肉体碰撞间发出令人脸红的“咕啾”声响，偏偏邪鬼好似有意吊着他似地，不疾不徐地抽动。

半藏无法反抗，也不能抬起手来咬住手背，连下唇都咬得沁出血来，身体颤抖不已。他几乎无法睁开眼来，凝结在眼角的雾气化作泪珠，模糊了视线。然而半藏仍能隐约看见镜中的自己，吞吐着凶器的穴口就那么暴露在空气中，鲜红的媚肉因为邪鬼刻意的动作翻了出来，显得分外情色。

甚至不必看见，半藏也能感到体内那根凶器异常的粗大，他从前怎么也无法相信自己能吞下那么大的东西。不知什么样的情绪令他连后穴都痉挛起来，被男人按着缓慢抽插，喉中模糊地发出呻吟呜咽。

他已经被磨得浑身都发起热来，邪鬼显然不怀好意，每一次都撞在凸起的位置，手指也被推拿感谢，在他身上恣意游走，将那悖德的火焰从引至他身体的每一处。灭顶的快感淹没他的理智，只有身体还挣扎着做出最后的反抗。

镜中赤裸的身躯交缠在一起，仿佛交尾的蛇，带着异样的情色。邪鬼贴在半藏耳背，叼住耳珠细细研磨，极有耐心地缓慢研磨，直到半藏无意识地摆腰迎合。

“忍不住了？”

他在半藏耳边低低引诱，手掌覆上他敏感的小腹，那已经因为对快感的渴求痉挛起来，“求我。”

“滚开……”

即便汹涌的快感已经要将他的理智燃烧殆尽，半藏仍恨恨出声，不愿让这恶劣的家伙得偿所愿。邪鬼得不到想要的回答，蓦地狠狠一撞，正顶在敏感之处，手掌也揉弄胸口，挤压得乳汁漫溢出来。液体流出的鲜明异物感令半藏呜咽着蜷缩起身体，连喘息都显得异常甜腻。

他分明清楚邪鬼想要什么，但始终忍着不肯吭声。邪鬼自然不急，赤红的眼中藏着戏谑与恶意，指尖落在肿胀的乳尖，摩擦过敏感的乳孔。这才被开发过的地方根本禁不起挑逗，半藏连小腹都抽缩起来，唇角颤抖着，发出一个短暂的音节，“Gen……”

“什么？”

邪鬼声音带着笑意，似乎很是享受丰满的乳肉在手中变形的感觉，深深没入半藏体内的肉刃顶住敏感点用力摩擦，直到半藏的呻吟里再也藏不住哭腔。

叫出那个名字。

叫出那个名字，身体里蔓延开来的酸痒就不会再接着折磨他，邪鬼会用尽自己的手段将他送入高潮，直到半藏失去意识。

他张了张嘴，还沾着一点血迹的嘴唇里吐出了那个名字——

“源氏——”

邪鬼发出了一声轻笑。

他蓦地加快了速度，挺腰送上激烈的挺送，炽热坚硬的冠头贪婪地顶入半藏体内最深的部分，每一次都狠狠碾过敏感的凸起，肆意享受着柔软含吮着自己的湿润甬道。

这狂风暴雨般的激烈挺送令半藏从腰身一路战栗到脚尖，狂乱的情欲吞没最后残余的一点理智，最终只能随着源氏的动作，在情欲中沉浮，直至彻底失去意识。

-TBC-


End file.
